


Love in Peace

by Qofs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qofs/pseuds/Qofs
Summary: Sebastian and Kimi go on an exotic vacation.





	Love in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> My words were: dandelion, jungle, smelly, nail polish, gentle :)
> 
> Also, there's a word in Finnish.  
> Kyllä = yes

Sebastian clears his throat. ”So, uh, do we have any plans for this summer?”

”Not that I know of,” Kimi replies and yawns. ”I’m fine just hanging out here.”

”That’s what we do every year!”

Kimi takes off his sun glasses and turns to look at Sebastian. It’s a mistake, because now he can see the mighty pout on his face, the pout that tells him YOU MUST MAKE SEB HAPPY. Kimi loves making Sebastian happy, he loves to see Sebastian happy. The problem is that, in order to do so, he often has to exit his own comfort zone.

”Let’s do something new and exciting, like – I KNOW!” Sebastian hugs Kimi by the arm and blows tiny kisses all over his cheek and ear. ”Take me on an adventure in the south, Kimi, pleasepleasepleaseplease…”

Exactly, a trip to the south. Far, far away from the peace and quiet of Kimi’s summer house in Finland, where they have spent all their summers together. Literally each and every one of them. Maybe it’s high time they tried doing something else. But why somewhere else?

”Where do you want to go?”

Sebastian smiles wide. ”So we’re going then?”

”Yes, I think so.”

”You’re the best,” Sebastian exclaims. He takes Kimi by the hands and pulls him closer for a kiss. Kimi sinks one of his hands into Sebastian’s curls while letting the other one slide down along his back.

It’s a long kiss. Their lips keep finding each other again and again. And yet again.

On the way back inside they walk hand in hand until Sebastian stops to pick up a few dandelions.

”Here,” he hands Kimi one, ”blow it.”

”I haven’t blown these since I was a kid,” Kimi laughs. ”Aren’t you supposed to make a wish or something?”

Sebastian lights up at the idea. ”I wish we have a happy holiday.” And he blows.

Kimi scratches his cheek as he thinks. ”I wish…I wish that…that we’re forever together.”

”Aww, that’s very sweet,” Sebastian says as Kimi gives a gentle blow at his dandelion. ”Cheesy, but sweet.”

”Seb, what exactly do you mean by ’adventure’?” Kimi asks.

The answer is a wink and a grin. ”We’ll see how it goes.”

”Hey, that’s my line.”

Sebastian has already ran inside, and Kimi is left with nothing but the echo of his giggles.

 

*****

 

A week later Kimi and Sebastian are on a guided tour in the jungle. They’re moving at a slow pace, stopping about every ten steps to take a look at the obscurities that nature has to offer. Kimi doesn’t mind it though, for the combination of heat and humidity is enough to make him sweat as it is.

The guide finishes another one of his mini-lectures and they move on.

”Think that some day in the future these trees could be in someone’s living room, as furniture,” Sebastian points out.

Kimi shrugs. ”I don’t know. It’s a tourist route. I think they leave them alone – for business.”

And that’s how they spend their day. Sebastian yucks at random bugs. The guide shares interesting facts with them as Kimi pretends to listen intently. Near to the end Sebastian complains about blisters on his feet. And so he gets a piggyback ride from Kimi.

”No, stop it,” Kimi giggles when he feels Sebastian’s tongue tickling his ears. ”Stop or I’ll drop you.”

Sebastian fake-pouts. ”You wouldn’t leave me here.”

Kimi grins at that. ”Obviously not, I’d have to sleep without my Sebby.”

They sleep the night in a tent ”with all the luxury a tent can have”, which turns out to be just lots of space and one big sleeping bag for them to share. The beautiful night sky is visible through a small net on the roof.

Kimi is tired after a long day walking in the jungle and can’t wait to get some sleep. Sebastian, on the other hand, just lies awake staring at the stars. How could he just sleep in a fascinating place like this?

It’s nicely quiet. Kimi is inches away from falling asleep, when Sebastian breaks the silence.

”In the jungle, the mighty jungle, a lion sleeps tonight…”

Kimi turns around yawning and chants sleepily: ”Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh…”

”Kimi, I can’t sleep.”

”Then don’t.”

Sebastian snorts frustratedly at the unhelpful advice and rests his head on Kimi’s chest. ”My feet are absolutely destroyed. Just look, blisters everywhere.”

”Yeah they look quite bad,” Kimi admits. ”And they’re smelly, too.”

”Oh shut it, you’re the sweaty one,” Sebastian teases.

”Maybe. You still love me though.”

 

*****

 

The following day is dedicated to shopping souvenirs, right after an exotic meal in a tourist restaurant. Sebastian and Kimi walk hand in hand from one boutique to the next.

”I don’t know what I should take with me,” Sebastian sighs.

”If you can’t choose, then let me pick one for you.”

Sebastian loves the idea. ”And I’ll pick one for you! Then we can give them to each other when we get home, like presents.”

So they part ways and go search for the perfect souvenir for one another.

 

***** 

 

In the evening Kimi and Sebastian are once again all cuddled up in their nice little tent. It’s the last night of their exotic vacation.

”Kimi?”

”What, Seb?”

Sebastian hugs Kimi and smooches his collarbone. ”Thanks for taking me here. I loved it, and I love you.”

Kimi barely manages to say ”I love you too” before he’s stolen for a passionate kiss on the mouth, with Sebastian’s tongue chasing his. The kissing quickly turns into something else as they give in to pleasure.

 

***** 

 

Kimi wakes up a few hours later and finds Sebastian asleep with his head laid on his favorite spot – Kimi’s bare chest.

That’s when Kimi realizes it’s time to arrange a surprise for his lovely Sebby. He carefully crawls out of the sleeping bag and places a pillow under Sebastian’s head. Out of his backbag he takes out the present he bought earlier today. It’s a small bottle of nail polish. Obviously red glitter for the huge Ferrari-dork.

Kimi grabs the nail polish plus a flashlight and dives head-first inside the sleeping bag. He puts the light on and directs it towards Sebastian’s smelly, blister-filled feet. They’ll look pretty once his done with them.

Very carefully Kimi starts applying the nail polish on Sebastian’s toe nails. He has to be as gentle as possible to make sure he doesn’t tickle Sebastian with the brush. He likes how it looks so he comes out and does the finger nails as well. Sebastian has good nails, unlike Kimi who bites his.

In the end Kimi is quite proud of the result. And he managed to keep Sebastian asleep.

 

***** 

 

As usual, Sebastian wakes up well before Kimi. He doesn’t get up just yet, for he always enjoys watching Kimi sleep. He looks so vulnerable and innocent, even after the wild night they had. Sebastian loves it how Kimi goes from sexy beast to sweet and awkward cinnamon roll.

Then there’s the fact that he snores, which Sebastian finds adorable because it sounds really more like humming than snoring. All in all, sleeping Kimi is such an endearing sight.

Sebastian smiles when he remembers his present for Kimi. He can’t wait to get home so he can surprise the love of his life.

Kimi starts his usual half-awake mumbling when he feels a familiar hand caressing his face. It’s a wonderful feeling, he loves to wake up like this. However, the gentle touch on the cheek suddenly turns into a fierce slam on the butt.

”Kimi, you didn’t – you prankster!”

”What? It looks good, no?”

”Don’t you try,” Sebastian huffs. ”I know that grin.”

Kimi bites his lip to fight the grin. ”I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The pout is mighty.

”Sorry, Seb. I just thought it would be funny.”

”Funny, huh,” Sebastian goes. ”Okay then. Let’s make it even funnier then.”

It’s Sebastian’s turn to grin wide while he chooses the colour for Kimi’s nail polish and he goes for the purple glitter.

”That’s nice. It’ll match with yours,” Kimi says. ”You know I don’t mind that at all.”

 

***** 

 

”Good to be back, although we had fun.”

”Kimi?”

”Hm, Seb.”

”It’s a beautiful sunset, isn’t it?”

”Yeah, it’s nice.”

”Then it’s the perfect time to give you my present.”

”Oh yeah.”

”I knew you wouldn’t care much for a souvenir, so I thought instead…”

”Seb, what you…”

”Kimi-Matias Räikkönen. Would you marry me?”

”Kyllä.”


End file.
